


Found

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Orrelios Clan [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adoption, I'd say Acquiring a CHILD is fluff, M/M, Millenium Falcon, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, cause Hondo has that now, fluff?, haggling with hondo, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: They got a call from Hondo, after everything got settled. Hera went to get Alexsandr and Zeb, because those two Needed to hear this.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Hera Syndulla, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Jacen Syndulla
Series: Orrelios Clan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The second child in the Clan has been found. This definitely ran away from me, but I do like out it turned out, so I do hope that you enjoy it as well!

“Are we really going to listen to this, this pirate?” Alexsandr said, stopping the transmission and leaning against the chair, looking at Hera. 

“I know this seems too good to be true, but for this, I think we should trust Hondo. Just this once.” Hera said, with a small smile, typing the coordinates into the navigation system. 

“Let’s just hope that he isn’t scamming us.” Zeb said, walking into the cockpit and sitting in his seat behind Hera. He pulled Alex into his lap, settling his purple head on his mate’s shoulder and his furry arms around his waist. 

“I doubt anyone would scam or joke about this, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he did.” Alex said, adjusting his arms onto Zeb’s. Hera looked back at the two, smiling a little while the ship blasted into hyperspace. 

“Alright boys, time to haggle with Hondo.” Hera said, spinning her chair as she got up. Alex scoffed, shaking his head as he got off Zeb’s lap.

“This is a life, I’m still baffled at just  _ how much  _ he wanted.” Alex sighed, making his way to the ladder to the cargo hold. Zeb followed, noticing a small green head. He knelt at the corner, coaxing the child. 

“Hey, Jace. We’ll be back soon, okay?” Zeb said, ruffling the boy’s hair. Jacen giggled at it, though he looked up at his Uncle with big eyes. 

“Tay doesn’t want you to leave.” The eight-year-old said, finally confident in his talking. Zeb’s ears lowered on his head, and nodded at the boy. Tayin was only three, and Zeb knew she didn’t want either of her parents to leave, even for the hour. 

“I know, but you gotta be a big boy and protect her okay? She’ll be scared, but you’ll be her Knight.” Zeb said, putting a clawed hand on the boy’s shoulder. Jacen looked up at him, with light in his eyes and nodded, scampering back into the children’s shared quarters. 

“Zeb! We’re going!” Zeb’s ears pricked up at the yell, and he stood and slid down the ladder. He faced Hera and Alex, both donning disguises. Zeb groaned as he picked up one of the bigger hats (the only ones able to hide his ears). 

The three of them made their way into the town of the backwater planet, after placing Chopper in charge. 

“Y’know, I didn’t particularly peg you two as the parent type, much less going out of your way for a second kid.” Hera commented, as they walked through the stalls lining the streets. 

Alex shrugged, looking over his shoulder at Zeb. “It just happened, I suppose.” 

“I never thought you’d have a kid either, but look at that, Hera.” Zeb commented, giving her a slight shove in the back of the shoulder. Hera grinned back him, the two of them almost playfighting until Alex stopped walking. 

“I do believe that’s our freighter.” He said, pointing at the large ship in front of them. It was larger than  _ The Ghost _ , though it looked like it’s gone through much more.

“Is this it? It looks way more beat-up.” Zeb said, eyeing the ship. It really was a bucket of bolts. 

“Well, he said it was a YT-1300f light freighter, and this fits the bill.” Hera said, charging ahead to the ship. The two men looked at each other, yet before they could follow, the ramp opened up and Hondo flourished before them. 

“Hello my friends! I’m glad you made it!” He spread his arms as if expecting a hug, though he settled them against his sides when Hera crossed hers and fixed a glare at him. 

“Hondo. This better be legit.” Hera said, in her General voice that was used on him  _ many _ times before. He nodded, and bowed and motioned into the ship. 

“Yes, yes, it is. Why don’t you all come in and we can negotiate pricing while you examine the, loot.” He said the last word with almost a sneer, motioning to the only door on the ship, while he directed Hera to the Dejarik table. 

Alex observed the room first, before anything else. He didn’t want this  _ pirate _ to get the better of him. It seemed that this wasn’t Hondo’s ship at all, if the wookie fur everywhere was a tell. Zeb managed to sneak from behind him, and got to the door. 

“Alex, there’s cryin in there.” Zeb said, mentioning for his mate to  _ get over here. _ Alex kept an eye on Hondo, though he was thoroughly interested in the numbers Hera was saying. Zeb finally got the door opened, and out came tumbling a blue Lasat kit onto their feet, like she was leant up against the door. 

There were still tears on her face fur, though they were soon quelled when Zeb scooped her up and settled her against his chest. Alex inspected her, because he couldn’t believe that the pirate _ locked up a toddler _ . 

Zeb started grooming her, triggering purrs from the kit. Alex finished looking at the kit, making sure that she was comfortable in Zeb’s arms, when he turned around to find himself face to face with Hondo. 

“Well, well, it seems you’ve found her. Good job.” Hondo clapped a little, holding his datapad with the credit transfer under one arm. It took all that Alex had to not punch the weequay. Hera stood behind the pirate, almost staring at who Zeb was holding. “Now you have her, off my ship. Go on, you have what you came for.” He seemed almost annoyed that they were still there.

They were hustled off the freighter, and the ramp was moving up as soon as it was safe. “Pleasure doing business with you!” They heard just before the sealing of the ship.

“At least it wasn’t a scam.” Hera said, sighing. “But it was a hefty cost.” Zeb huffed, knowing that it was always going to be expensive with Hondo, but he would pay  _ anything _ to bring all the remaining Lasat kits to Lira-San. 

Hera led the way back to the hanger they parked  _ The Ghost  _ in, signaling Chopper to let their own ramp down. Alex and Hera walked on, though Zeb stopped, realizing something they had forgotten to do. 

“We never told Tayin.” 


End file.
